


Сдача позиции

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Love, M/M, Obsession, Sky will captivate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Джотто мягко смотрит в глаза и всё - ты разоружён.
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Daemon Spade
Kudos: 4





	Сдача позиции

Джотто мягко смотрит в глаза и всё — ты разоружён. Джотто нежно улыбается с присущей ему лёгкостью и во рту скапливается вязкая слюна — главное не смотреть на губы, _главное не выдать себя._ Джотто тёплой — _горячей_ — рукой дружески хлопает по плечу и говорит похвалу — чужой голос окутывает сознание, оплетает гармонией оранжевого пламени, _ты окружён, выгодней сдаться._

И чёртов-восхитительный-будь-ты-проклят-Джотто смотрит так, будто всё знает.

Деймон кусает щёку изнутри, призывая все свои актёрские навыки, без использования иллюзий — выдаст себя, _сдаст позицию._ Деймон щурит глаза не то в ответной насмешке от его слов, не то от яркости полуденного солнца, которое умещается в человеческом теле — _иллюзорный щит внутри трескается под натиском горящих пламенем глаз._ Деймон кривится и вырывается из кабинета, из удушающих лап, что отбирают его свободу, из плена тепла-уюта-и-грёбаного-Примо-Вонголы-дома.

Дом почему-то выглядит в точности до мельчайшей детали как Джотто: просторный, защищённый, любимый, весёлый и заставляющий возвращаться вновь и вновь.

Джотто одурманивает; Джотто влечёт людей без Неба; Джотто создан, чтобы любить всех, кто ему мало-мальски понравился — Деймон этого не понимает; Деймону такое ни к чему, он способен о себе позаботиться сам; Деймон ненавидит себя за неубиваемую невидимую нить, что крепко привязала его к Примо Вонголе.

Джотто никогда не говорит ничего напрямую, играя с ним по правилам всех Туманов, ценя его всем сердцем — Деймон готов хоть сейчас прыгнуть в подреальность и скрыться от этого безразмерного чувства. Джотто понимающий до скрежета зубов, улыбчивый до сломанных об чужое лицо костяшек и всёзнающий до самых громких ядовитых комментариев в истории — _Небо принимает всё, вновь и вновь даря покой изменчивому Туману._ Деймону хочется плюнуть на всё, забыть эту треклятую Вонголу с её незабвенным боссом и укатить куда-нибудь в другое измерение не важно каким способом.

Достаточно одного короткого: _прошу, останься;_ грустной улыбки, которую он увидел впервые; и эгоистичного взгляда беспламенных голубых глаз — чтобы Деймон Спейд сдался окончательно и бесповоротно, отдавая свою жизнь на откуп судьбе.


End file.
